A Duel With A Maniac
by Padawan-Ami
Summary: This weird kid challenges Yami to a duel and says werid things (at least to them...heheheh) throughout the duel and Yami Yugi wins obviously....who is the maniac? Yami or the kid? This is a one shot! Please RR! I changed the ending so it's better


The Duel With A Maniac  
  
Yugi and co. were walking down a pathway surrounded by trees when someone jumped out of the bushed and surprised them.  
  
"Wack! What was that?!" Joey screamed.  
  
"Are you Yugi the very good duellist and who is very famous and a really nice guy?" the kid asked, talking super fast.  
  
"What, who's he talking about?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I think he's talking about you," Bakura said quietly from behind them.  
  
"Oh, really?! Cool! Yeah! I'm 'Yugi the very good duellist and who is very famous and a really nice guy' person!" Yugi said very excitedly because he was waiting for so long for someone to ask him to duel.  
  
"Oh, okay, just wanted to know," the kid said, his voice lowering and getting less quick. He walked away and Yugi and co. stood there for a second.  
  
"What was that," Tea said and they all sweat-dropped.  
  
They continued down the path when another kid jumped out of a bush.  
  
"Are you Yugi?" he asked and Yugi slowly nodded, (after Bakura nudged him and told him that the kid was talking about him), "let's duel!"  
  
"Sheesh! What's with these people? I WANT TO DUEL!!!" Yugi screamed, "I am not Yugi the very good duellist and who is very famous and a really nice guy!!! I WANT TO DUEL!"  
  
"Yugi, he just asked you that," Joey said.  
  
"Oh..." Yugi said quietly, "well *ahem* let's get to it then."  
  
They walked into an open field and a duelling stage appeared from under the ground. Yugi and the kid got onto either side and was raised to overlook the field.  
  
"Don't let him psyche you out Yugi!" Tea yelled.  
  
"We haven't even started yet, Tea," Yugi said.  
  
"Let's-" the kid started but was interrupted by Yugi.  
  
"YU-GI-OOOHH!!!" he screamed and nothing happened (but he changed to Yami Yugi obviously but they don't know that obviosuly), "okay, just ignore that sudden from-out-of-no-where-yell."  
  
"Oh, Yugi! Something's changed about you! You seem more daring all of a sudden!" Tea commented.  
  
"He's only supposed to be metaphorical that he looks different to the viewers," the kid said. Everyone stared at him.  
  
"Okay, ignore that sudden from-out-of-no-where-statement-about-metaphors," Yami Yugi said, "anyway, what's your name?"  
  
"The name is Kade," he said.  
  
"Oh, and you probably know my name already," Yami Yugi said, "so let's-"  
  
"Roooo battle!" Kade said, "no wait...Let'r rip! That's not it..."  
  
"Don't let him psyche you out Yugi!" Tea cheered.  
  
"Does he look like he's psyching me out?!" Yami Yugi yelled as he drummed his fingers on the spot where you place your cards.  
  
"Let's duel!" Kade said, "there I finally got it."  
  
"Uh, yeah," Yami Yugi said. They both draw six cards and Yami Yugi contemplates what to do, "I put these magic cards down and I put this very weak guy in attack mode for my first turn!"  
  
"Uh, okay," Kade said. The monster Yugi put down was Celtic Gaurdian, "I put Zombie Dragon down! Attack Celtic guardian!"  
  
Yami does his little grunt thing. This guy is good! I might actually have some trouble!  
  
"Don't let him psyche you out Yugi!" Tea yelled.  
  
"Hey, Anzu!" Kade called.  
  
Tea didn't look.  
  
"Uh, hey, Jounouchi!"  
  
Joey didn't look.  
  
"Honda!"  
  
Honda didn't look.  
  
"TEA, JOEY TRISTAN!!!!" he yelled.  
  
They looked at him.  
  
"Yeah, what? Aren't yah supposed tah be duelling instead of yellin' at us?" Joey said irritably.  
  
"Why didn't you guys respond?" Kade asked.  
  
"To what?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Your names! Your names are Anzu, Jounouchi and Honda!" he said. They blinked at him.  
  
"Anzu?" Tea repeated.  
  
"Jounouchi?" Joey echoed. (of course he had trouble the pronunciation because of his accent, it sounded more like: Jah-knee-chee)  
  
"Honda?" Tristan said, "that can't my name! That's already a car company. And I don't want to be a car."  
  
Kade sighed, "never mind..."  
  
"Can we get back to duelling?" Yami Yugi asked impatiently.  
  
"Whatever," Kade said, "but it's your turn."  
  
"I did it already," he said. He won't be able to defeat my Ferrell Imp!  
  
"Go! Zombie Dragon!" Kade said.  
  
Ferrell Imp was destroyed.  
  
Yami grunts.  
  
"Hey, where'd Bah-KOR-ah go anyway?" Tea asked, looking around.  
  
"Hey, An-I mean Tea!" Kade called.  
  
"What is it?!" she asked irritably.  
  
"It's Bah-ker-ah!" he corrected.  
  
"Who's that," she asked.  
  
"Bakura."  
  
"I've never heard of him."  
  
Kade sighed, "they're so hopeless..."  
  
Yami Yugi does this super good combo that no one ever could think of.  
  
"Hah! You lose 1900 life points!" Yami said, pointing his finger at Kade.  
  
"Um. Okay," he said.  
  
Dark Magician was on the field with one magic card. It was Kade's turn and he had no monster on the field yet.  
  
"Uh, I play this guy in attack mode," he said.  
  
"I knew it! You're going to power him up on the next turn and attack my Magician but you won't be able to because I'm using Dark Magical Hats on him! You can't see him anymore and no one has every found him underneath them!"  
  
"Oookay," Kade said slowly. He didn't even hear half of what Yami said to him, "anyway, I flip over this monster-" Petit Dragon pops up-"and I use Z. Dragon and him as a tribute and summon Blue Eyes!"  
  
"Hey, where'd you get that?! There's only three now and Kaiba has them," Tristan said.  
  
"What? Blue Eye's are SO not rare!" Kade said, "everyone has them!"  
  
"Uh, okay..." Yami said, "go ahead and blast the hats! You won't be able to find my Dark Magician anywhere!"  
  
"There?" he asked and pointed the Dark Magician who just blew up.  
  
Yami grunts over and over.  
  
"WHAT?!" Yami screamed. His life points zip down to 100, "that's impossible!"  
  
My life points hadn't been this close since I duelled myself!! Yami thought to himself.  
  
"Don't worry, Yug! We're with you all the way! FRIENDS!" Joey reminded him.  
  
"Uh, okay," Yami Yugi said, "I'd better use the Heart of the Cards to draw the card I need!"  
  
He draws the card.  
  
It isn't the right one.  
  
He swears in Egyptian and grunts.  
  
"I put this in defence position," he said quickly, slapping a useless card down.  
  
"Attack!" he said and the Blue Eye's blew up the monster with ease.  
  
"It's okay," Yami said to himself, "all I need to do is to believe in the Heart of the Cards."  
  
He draws the card.  
  
It isn't the right one.  
  
He swears in Egyptian and grunts.  
  
For the next few turns, Yami Yugi convinces that he's going to draw the right card using the 'Heart of the Cards,' but then doesn't draw the right card.  
  
Yami is down to his last 50 points and his opponent-100 life points-has a Blue Eyes on his field. Yami only has uh. Nothing.  
  
If this doesn't work, I'm done for! Heart of the Cards, Heart of the Cards, Heart of the Cards, Heart of the Cards, Brains of the Cards!...wait a sec...Heart of the Cards! there we go...  
  
He draws.  
  
It's the right one.  
  
He grunts for the sake of grunting.  
  
"Yes! Now I play Reborn the Monster!"  
  
"Isn't it Monster Reborn?" Kade asks.  
  
"Whatever, I don't really care," he said quickly, "I revive my Dark Magician!"  
  
"You still can't beat my Blue Eyes," he said with a matter-of-factly tone.  
  
"Oh yeah...that's right..." he said slowly, "but wait! I'm the King of Games-and the main character of whom everyone loves-so I'll think of something!....I know! Go Dark Magician!"  
  
The monster flew over to the Blue Eyes but didn't attack.  
  
"Your Blue Eye's likes sushi, doesn't it?" Yami asked, smirking.  
  
"Yeah...so..."  
  
"Dark Magician!" he said, pointing his finger at the Blue Eyes.  
  
The Dark Magician reached under his robes and revealed a plate of sushi. The Blue Eyes' eyes lit up and licked it's...lips? Anyway...  
  
"What?!" Kaden cried. The Dark Magician waved it's finger in front of the Blue Eye's nose.  
  
"You, Blue Eyes, have to come over to my side if you want the sushi!" Yami Yugi yells triumphantly.  
  
"What?! You can't bribe my Blue Eyes!" Kade yelled, spreading his arms out.  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Yami asked, grinning. The Dark Magician hovered backwards and the Blue Eye's stomped, following him to the other side.  
  
"And the Blue Eye's turns back to the light side!" Joey hollered.  
  
"No more Star Wars for you," Honda said with a sigh.  
  
"Now that's done," Yami says and nods to his monster. The Dark Magician handed over the sushi and the Blue Eye's swallowed all of it whole.  
  
"What?! No way!" Kade yelled, putting his hands on his head.  
  
"And now, the time we've all been waiting for-mostly all my adoring fans- OBLITERATE!!" Yami yelled and both monsters attacked Kaden's life points.  
  
Kaden gaped.  
  
"Your Blue Eye's please!" Yami said smugly, holding his hands out once they were lowered to the ground. Kade slapped the card into Yami's hand and sauntered away.  
  
"Don't let him psyche you out Yugi!"  
  
"Shut up, Tea!" Yami yells, "the duels over now!"  
  
"Don't let us psyche you out Yugi!" Tea yells.  
  
Yami grunts.  
  
"Too late."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami- Not really, but those are supposed to appear after every Yu-Gi-Oh episode ^_^  
  
Ryou- I wasn't in there!  
  
Ami- That's because I didn't want you to get humorously humiliated like the others.  
  
Ryou- Oh. Okay.  
  
Ami- I hope you enjoyed! ^_^ 


End file.
